Unmasked Love
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: KAKASHISHIZUNE STORY! Stuck in the hospital again, Kakashi bored seeks his nurse Shizune to play game a shogi with him. Little did they know that one afternoon could change everything... R&R COMPLETE
1. Opening

ACGOMN: Hi. This is a small story, I don't know if it will be good or not. So, let's see.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or any of its characters or things that don't belong to me.

**Unmasked Love**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl of Many Names**

Hatake Kakashi could not believe he was in the hospital again. He really hated hospitals, but Tsunade-sama told him to stay put. So, he used his Sharingan eye too much in his fight against the Atasuki, who captured Gaara and planned to capture Naruto, as well. He lost Sasuke to Orochimaru (A/N: coughpedophilecough) and sure in hell was not going to lose Naruto to some power hungry freaks. Now, his team is without him and Kakashi is extremely bored. Tsunade told Kakashi that a captain of an ANBU squad will be his replacement for a while. Not only was he replaced ,but so was Sasuke by kid names Sai. _Naruto and Sakura aren't going to be happy about this._ Thought the bedridden Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san," said Shizune, his nurse for the day. She bought him food and saw it wasn't the normal hospital food.

"Good afternoon, Shizune-san," said Kakashi, sort of muffled by the blanket that is covering his face. Shizune smiled and set the food down.

"If you need anything else just call one of the other nurses to get me," said Shizune. Kakashi waited until she left to eat. As he ate thought _Who is my replacement anyway?_ After he finished he meal, which to Kakashi was the best food he ever tasted in his life, he laid down and sighed. Tsunade confiscated all his Icha Icha Paradise, so he has nothing to read.

"Bored, Bored, bored," sang Kakashi, repeating the word bored over and over again. Shizune popped her head in to check up on the jounin and heard singing horribly off tune. Shizune laughing.

"Kakashi-san -laugh- stop singing -laugh- Seriously stop singing," said Shizune, trying to stop from laughing at Kakashi. Now, he face turned a light red.

"I can't help it I'm bored," complained the almost thirty-year-old man like a five-year-old kid.

"Well, you should have called me to play go or shogi with you," said Shizune, amazed at how immature the Copy-Cat Ninja could be.

"Oh, right," said Kakashi, sheepishly, "Well, then go get the board and we'll play then."

"Right, Kakashi-san,"said Shizune, leaving. She returned with a shogi board and set it up. "You first."

Kakashi thought and moved. Then, it was Shizune's turn. It went in until the closing hours of the night. The victor Shizune.

'_I can't believe I lost at shogi. Sure, I'm no Shikamaru, but come on,' _thought Kakashi.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then Kakashi-san," said shizune, grinning.

"Yeah, Yeah. Good night," said Kakashi, a bit down, "Rematch tomorrow?"

"Sure, good night,"said Shizune, leaving and turning the light off, signaling that Kakashi should sleep. Kakashi went to sleep only moments later, with good dreams. Shizune walked to her home in the Hokage mansion that she lived with Tsunade-sama. She entered the house to find Tsunade up and reading a book

"Why are you so happy," asked Tsunade, questionably at the grinning Shizune.

"Oh, I beat Kakashi-san at shogi today," said Shizune.

Tsunade didn't look convinced and said, "Are you sure you don't have a secret boyfriend that I don't know about?"

Shizune blushed at her teacher's question and shook her head fervently. Shizune bid her teacher goodnight and went to her room. When Tsunade mentioned boyfriend she thought of a certain silver-haired man. She shook those thoughts out of her head and went to sleep. Little did she know that she grown a crush on the Copy-Cat Ninja.

End of chapter

ACGOMN: Tell me what you think. I am not very good at romance, but I really want some KakaShiz stories up. REVIEW!


	2. Jealously and Late Night Thoughts

ACGOMN: Okay, second Chapter. I know both Kakashi and Shizune are out of character, but I can't help it. I will try to keep them in character as much as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishi-sensei does.

**Unmasked Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Jealously and Late Night Thoughts**

It was one week and Kakashi was free to go. So, Kakashi was in time to greet his team returning from a scouting mission. As Kakashi signed the papers Sakura excused herself to see Tsunade, while Sai just left. Naruto stood there waiting for his sensei, hoping his sensei will take him out for ramen. Meanwhile, Shizune was walking to another room and spotted Kakashi and Naruto.

_Today Kakashi gets released from the hospital_, thought Shizune, disappointed.

"Hey, Shizune," said a voice. It was Genma.

"Hello,"

"Say when do you have break,"

"In 10 minutes, why do you ask?"

"Do you wanna get some ramen? My treat,"

"Sure," replied Shizune, "I will meet you there." Shizune left to finish her rounds for the morning. Genma was walking out of the hospital and spotted Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi feeling better are we," said Genma to the Copy-Cat ninja.

"Yeah, what's new with you," replied Kakashi, bored.

"I just asked Shizune out and we going for ramen for lunch," said Genma, with a grin and him still chewing on a needle.

"That's nice," said the silver haired man. But inside, _WHAT? She's going out with him. No fair._

Kakashi bid Genma goodbye and grinned, but you couldn't tell because of his mask.

"Naruto, how about we get some ramen," asked Kakashi to his blonde student.

"LET'S GO," yelled Naruto and dragged Kakashi to the ramen shop, Ichiraku. They jumped along the rooftops to the shop, but Kakashi spotted the book store paused and ran in to buy Icha Icha Paradise. Then Naruto had to drag his teacher out of the store to go get ramen. At the ramen shop the two entered and spotted Genma waiting for Shizune to show up. Naruto sat down and ordered miso ramen and Kakashi joined him. A while later Shizune showed up and began a conversion with Genma.

Naruto was worried for his teacher _Is he still sick?_ Kakashi sat at his seat, but ever minute or so kept going for his weapon pouch, and then glared at the back of Genma's head with his one visible eye.

"Kaka-sensei are you alright," questioned Naruto, cautiously.

"Never been better," said Kakashi. Naruto sighed and ordered another ramen. Again Kakashi's twitched to reach for his kunai, but stopped himself. _Why Am I like this? Oh, wait I remember._

_**Cue Flashback**_

**_It was three days since Shizune and Kakashi began there mini-tournament for shogi_** **_and currently_** **_tied 2-2. During the matches they would talk about different things. But now, somehow reached the topic of love._**

"_**So, you never had a boyfriend, ever," questioned the Copy-Cat ninja.**_

"_**That is correct. I spent most of my life making sure Tsunade-sama doesn't gamble or drink too much. What about you? No girlfriend," said Shizune.**_

"_**Yes," said Kakashi, moving his piece on the shogi board. **_

"**_That is hard to believe," said Shizune_**,**_ smiling._**

"_**Oh really," said Kakashi.**_

"_**Yeah, you have your own fan club," grinned Shizune.**_

"_**I suppose that is true, but they're crazy," said Kakashi. Shizune laughed at him.**_

"_**Well, look at that. I won again," teased Shizune. Kakashi sighed and laid down and pouted like a five year old not getting his way.**_

"**_Don't be such a sore loser, Kakashi_**" **_said Shizune, "Well, I have to go get you food now."_**

"_**By the way I noticed that it isn't hospital food, so who cooks it," asked Kakashi.**_

"_**I do," said Shizune.**_

"_**Let me tell you that it is the best food I have ever tasted," complimented Kakashi. Shizune blushed and gave Kakashi a quick hug. She left and Kakashi had a blush, but you can't tell because of his mask, on his face. **Crap, I have a crush on her don't I?** Kakashi questioned himself. Then, he whacked himself in the head. **Idiot._

_**End Flashback**_

"KAKASHI-SENSEI ARE YOU ALRIGHT," yelled Naruto Kakashi snapped out of it and realized that Shizune and Genma left.

"Hm...I'm fine," said Kakashi, taking out a wad of money to pay for the ramen and left for his apartment.

Later that night at the Hokage manor...

"Shizune, you are acting different," questioned the Hokage, "Who do you have a crush on?"

Shizune blushed and replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Come on you can't lie to me," said Tsunade, poking her apprentice and takes a drink from her glass.

"Fine, it's Kakashi" blurted out Shizune. Tsunade spit out her sake that she was drinking.

"HIM? I thought you went out with Genma this afternoon," asked Tsunade, surprised.

"Well, after we ate some ramen for lunch he asked me out for dinner tomorrow, but I said no," explained Shizune. Tsunade starts laughing at Shizune.

"What are you going to do about Kakashi, then,"

"Nothing I suppose"

"Shizune, go after him. Look Asuma is with Kurenai, Iruka is with Anko, and so on," said Tsunade, "You and Kakashi would be cute together."

"But he probably doesn't even like me like that,"

"Just try and see. I mean you never until you try,"

"You're right. I guess I will see him tomorrow then,"

"That is the spirit, Shizune," said Tsunade, taking another drink, while Shizune sweat dropped.

At Kakashi's apartment...

"My eternal rival let's spar," yelled Gai at Kakashi's apartment door. Meanwhile Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha Paradise and daydreaming about a certain medic ninja. Also he ignored the yelling of Gai. Outside, however, Asuma who is Kakashi's next door neighbor was trying to sleep after a hard mission.

"Gai shut the hell up. Kakashi is ignoring you. Go to sleep," yelled Asuma, with his out the door.

Okay back to Kakashi...

_I should ask her out. Tomorrow I will probably see her. _Thought Kakashi as he drifted into a sleep with his book still open.

End of Ch. 2

ACGOMN: That was chapter two. Tell me what you think. This story will have one or two more chapters. Any suggestions let me know.


	3. The Big Confession

ACGOMN: THE LAST INSTALLMENT OF UNMASKED LOVE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any which way or form.

**Chapter 3**

**The Big Confession**

It was the next day when Kakashi prepared himself for his confession to _HIS_ lovely medic ninja. Kakashi went to the memorial stone to get some last minute courage from his fallen comrades.

"Morning Obito, Rin, Sensei," greeted Kakashi, as he stared at the memorial. "Obito you are probably laughing at me right now. Scared of rejection. Sensei, can I do this? Should I do this?"

"Kakashi, what are you doing here," said Shizune's sweet voice (to Kakashi at least).

"Visiting. You?"

"Same, with my uncle. You know Dan,"

"So..."

"So..."

"Do you wanna grab some breakfast, I mean after you visit your uncle," asked Kakashi, who had a light blush on his face, but you really couldn't tell.

Shizune replied with her face tinged with red, "Sure,"

Later at the breakfast shop, near Ichiraku and the dango shop Anko and Sakura always go to...

"Thanks for breakfast," blushed Shizune.

"Eh, No problem. Um,... where do you have to go now," said Kakashi, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hokage Manor. I have to wake Jiraiya up, since he stayed the night. HE has a meeting with the concil and Tsunade-sama," explained Shizune.

"I'll come with I have nothing to do right now," said Kakashi. _Damn, that was lame. 'I have nothing to do right now' Geez, I am an idiot._

"Sure, I don't mind," said Shizune, accepting the offer. So, our future lovely couple began their walk to the manor. They passed the Sakura park, and some other sights in Konoha, like flowers and how blue the sky is today.

"It's is beautiful out today," stated Shizune.

"Yes, very," said Kakashi. _Being with her makes everything seem better, in a way._

While, in silence, Shizune was thinking, _should I tell him that I like him? Tsunade-sama said I should go for it._

Meanwhile, Kakashi was having an argument with his inner self_. Tell her, you big chicken. _

_What if she rejects me?_

_You idiot she likes you back!_

_Really. Okay, I will._

"Shizune," started Kakashi, "I think I'm in love with you." Kakashi's one eye closed, yes he was still walking, and waited for the worst.But, then he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him in a loving embrace. Without thinking, eh returned the gesture.

"I think I love you too," said Shizune, muffled for her face was on Kakashi's chest. Under the mask, he grinned, one that rivaled Naruto's and his sensei's.

"So, are you guys gonna kiss," said the voice of Tsunade.Both snapped out of the moment to see Tsunade grinning ear-to-ear, Jiraiya, writing some notes, Naruto, and Sakura.Both blushed bright red, and then glared at them for ruining the moment.

"Oy, Shizune," yelled Genma, running up to them. But before he made Kakashi and Shizune disappeared.

Kakashi had carried Shizune off to the closest forest/park.Not only did he carry her off, but it was the infamous or famous, whatever way you want to look at it, Bridal Style.Kakashi blushed and gently put her down.

"Why did you do that for?"

"Because," said Kakashi. He pulled down his mask to reveal, of course, the msot handsome face ever and then he kissed her and Shizune kissed back. Ah, the innocence of the first kiss.

The End.

ACGOMN: OMG, that was so corny. Tell me what you think anyway. _STORY COMPLETE_


End file.
